un allié innatendu
by sugarhighsquirrel69
Summary: Chapitre 4 enfin updaté! Un remix de Buffy à la sauce Gundam.
1. première rencontre

Prologue :   
  
Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei se partagent un appartement, près du campus de leur école. Oz est après eux, et les embûches et problèmes n'en finissent plus. La guerre se prépare. Cependant, Duo remarque que depuis un certain temps, un mystérieux jeune homme le suit et se présente toujours au bon moment. Il a l'impression qu'il est contre Oz, mais rien n'est sur avec celui-la! Un soir, alors que Duo se retrouve dans le pétrin, encerclé par des agents d'Oz, le mystérieux individu, du nom de Heero, se pointe et lui sauve la vie. Mais, il est blessé et Duo le ramène chez lui afin de le soigner.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo se mit en devoir de panser la plaie d'Heero.  
  
La peau d'Heero était froide. Pas étonnant: il était à moitié dévêtu et il faisait glacial dehors. Sa blessure semblait profonde, et le jeune Duo s'étonna qu'il n'ait pas l'air de souffrir.  
  
Ils se tenaient très près l'un de l'autre: Duo avait conscience que les lèvres d'Heero était à quelques centimètres des siennes. Il déglutit.  
  
-J'ai eu de la chance que tu sois dans le coin, dit Duo pour masquer son trouble.  
  
Reprenant ses esprits, il inclina la tête et lui jeta un regard curieux.  
  
- D'ailleurs... Comment se fait-il que tu te sois trouvé dans le coin?  
  
- J'habite tout près du campus, répondit Heero d'une voix grave et douce en même temps. J'étais sorti faire un tour.  
  
- Alors, tu ne me suivais pas? insista Duo. Pourtant j'aurais cru...  
  
Le jeune homme eut un léger sourire.  
  
-Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille?  
  
Duo baissa les yeux vers le paquet de compresses stériles qu'il était en train de déchirer.  
  
- Ça, c'est à toi de me le dire. Tu as le chic pour surgir toujours au bon moment. Ça ne peut être une coincidence. (Duo eut un petit rire) Non que ça m'inquiète, mais si tu es un espion d'Oz, j'aimerais bien le savoir.  
  
Duo finit de le bander et se redressa.  
  
- Je suis contre Oz, souffla Heero.  
  
Duo leva les yeux vers lui, savourant l'odeur de sa sueur mêlée à celle du savon.  
  
- Moi aussi, dit-il sur un ton soulagé.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Heero plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.   
  
Duo prit une inspiration. Il sentait que quelque chose était sur le point de se produire.  
  
À ce moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.  
  
Zut!  
  
Le jeune garçon se précipita dans le couloir. Trowa et Quatre se trouvaient sur le seuil, en train d'enlever leurs manteaux en se parlant à voix basse. Duo les tira à l'intérieur de la pièce et balaya le jardin d'un regard inquiet.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? s'étonna Quatre.  
  
Duo referma très vite la porte.  
  
- J'ai croisé des agents d'Oz en revenant à l'appart, répondit simplement Duo.  
  
Puis il songea au très séduisant jeune homme à moitié nu qui se trouvait encore dans la cuisine.  
  
- Vous devaient être vannés, dit-il, plein de solicitude.  
  
De fait, les deux tourtereaux semblaient fatigués. Impatient de leur faire débarasser le plancher, Duo continua sans attendre de réponse:  
  
- Pourquoi ne montaient vous pas prendre une douche? Je m'occupe de vos manteaux.  
  
Trowa et Quatre eurent l'air surpris.  
  
- C'est très gentil de ta part. Tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner?  
  
Duo mit un moment à comprendre la question. Il ouvrit de grands yeux innocents.  
  
- N'est t'il pas naturel qu'étant votre ami, je m'occupe un peu de vous?  
  
Les regards de Trowa et de Quatre lui passèrent par-dessus la tête.  
  
-Bonsoir...  
  
Derrière Duo, Heero répondit:  
  
-Bonsoir.  
  
Oh oh.   
  
Le jeune Duo se retourna lentement. Par chance, Heero avait eut le temps de se rhabiller.  
  
- Euh... Heero, je te présente mes amis, Trowa et Quatre. Trowa et Quatre, Heero. Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur le chemin du retour. Et il est contre Oz.  
  
- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, déclara gravement Heero.  
  
- Qu'est-tu fout ici?, demanda Trowa d'un ton sec.  
  
Heero hésita. Que pouvait-il bien raconter aux amis de Duo?  
  
Le jeune Duo fut plus rapide.  
  
-Il est étudiant, débita-t-il très vite. En première année de fac. Il me donne un coup de main pour mes devoirs de maths. (Il éclata d'un rire qui sonnait faux) Vous savaient bien que ce n'est pas ma matière fétiche.  
  
Quatre fit la moue. Impossible de savoir jusqu'à quelle point lui et Trowa croyait les mensonges de leur ami.  
  
- Il est un peu tard pour travailler, fit remarquer Trowa.   
  
- En tout cas, je monte me coucher, dit Quatre.  
  
- Je lui dit bonne nuit et j'arrive, promit Duo.  
  
Trowa jeta un dernier regard à Heero.  
  
- J'ai été ravi de vous rencontré, dit-il.  
  
Puis, il se dirigea vers l'escalier, à la suite de Quatre.  
  
Duo ouvrit la porte d'entrée et dit tout haut:  
  
-Bonne nuit! On se verra une autre fois pour mes révisions.  
  
Il referma le battant et fit signe à Heero de monter avec lui. Il le suivit en silence, savourant sa proximité et conscient qu'ils se dirigeaient vers sa chambre.   
  
Pendant que le jeune homme surveillait la porte de Trowa et de Quatre, Heero se glissa a l'intérieur.   
  
-Je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis, dit-il à voix basse lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint.  
  
-Et je ne veux pas que tu meures, répliqua Duo. Les agents d'Oz pourraient très bien être encore dehors.  
  
Il regarda autour de lui comme si il découvrait sa chambre pour la première fois.   
  
-Ah... Nous sommes deux et il n'y a qu'un lit (il hésita) Prends-le. Comme tu es blessé, je te le laisse.  
  
Heero fut touché de sa sollicitude. Il repensa à la douceur de ses mains pendant qu'il le bandait et dit fermement:  
  
- Pas question! Je peux très bien dormir par terre ( puis, alors que Duo ouvrait la bouche pour protester) Crois-moi, j'ai connu plus inconfortable.  
  
-D'accord (Duo désigna la fenêtre) Dans ce cas, va voir si les agents d'Oz sont toujours là et, euh, garde le dos tourné pendant que je me déshabille.  
  
Heero sourit [Trop OOC!!!] Il sonda les ténèbres tandis que derrière s'élevait un bruissement de vêtements. Dehors, rien ne bougeait. Tout était serein.   
  
-Je ne les vois pas, rapporta-il.  
  
Mais dans la chambre de Duo, rien n'était serein. Une tension presque électrique planait dans l'air. Heero était nerveux... et le jeune homme aussi, il le sentait.   
  
- Tu sais que j'ai perdu toute ma "famille" à cause d'Oz, dit Duo pendant que son compagnon, qui ignorait s'il avait fini de se changer, gardait le dos tourné. C'est pour ça que je le combat. Et toi, quelle est ton excuse?  
  
-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, murmura Heero.  
  
-Est-ce que tu te bas pour quelqu'un? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il te reste de la famille?  
  
-Je l'ignore. Et cela m' importe peu. Mais toi, qu'est-il réellement arrivé à ta famille?  
  
Jusqu'ou Heero pouvait-il aller? Que pouvait-il lui demander exactement sans lui rappeler des souvenirs douloureux?  
  
-Ils ont périt dans un incendie organisé par Oz, répondit simplement Duo.  
  
Heero se figea et pivota vers lui. Le clair de lune à travers les stores projetait des ombres verticales sur le visage de Duo. Son profil se découpait nettement et le jeune homme caressa sa silhouette du regard.  
  
- Était tu présent? demanda-t-il doucement  
  
Duo se tourna vers lui, une douleur insondable au fond de ses yeux .  
  
-Oui. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire.  
  
-Je suis désolé, souffla Heero.  
  
-Pas autant que moi. C'était... il y a longtemps, dit Duo d'une voix pleine de chagrin contenu et de rage étouffée.  
  
-Si je comprend bien, tu essaies de te venger? insista Heero.  
  
Silence. Puis Duo le détailla de la tête au pieds.  
  
-Tu ferais mieux de te changer, remarqua-t-il, désireux de détourner la conversation.   
  
Heero rougit. Il se contenta de retirer rapidement son chandail et son pantalon, restant seulement en boxer.   
  
À son tour, Duo rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et lui tendit rapidement un oreiller et une couverture.  
  
-Bonne nuit.  
  
***  
  
Ils étaient allongés sous la lueur argenté de la lune. Duo sur son lit, Heero par terre. Tout deux réveillé, tout deux fixant le plafond, chacun péniblement conscient de la présence de l'autre. Ils avaient affronté la mort ensemble, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la perspective de se retrouver en tête-à-tête toute une nuit.  
  
-Heero? chuchota Duo  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Est ce que tu ronfles?  
  
Il eu un léger sourire.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Ça fait longtemps que personne n'a été en mesure de me le dire.  
  
Duo s'en réjouit. C'était le genre de nouvelle qui allait lui faire faire de beaux rêves ( on parle pas de ronfler la...) Bientôt, il s'endormit, l'air béat.  
  
Heero demeura éveillé toute la nuit à écouter les battements de son cœur. 


	2. recherche

~ Prologue~  
  
Lorsque Duo se réveilla le lendemain, Heero était déjà parti. Au déjeuné, Duo raconta rapidement aux trois autres les évènements de la nuit dernière et leur donna rendez-vous dans une classe vide à l'heure du dîner pour leur donner plus de détails sur l'affaire.  
  
À l'heure du midi, dans une salle de classe vide, Duo raconta à Quatre et Wufei ce qui s'était passé.  
  
-Il a dormi chez nous? Dans ta chambre? Dan ton lit? S'étrangla Wufei.  
  
  
  
Duo rougit  
  
-Dans ma chambre, oui. Dans mon lit, non.  
  
-C'est si romantique, soupira Quatre. Est ce que vous avez, euh... Est ce qu'il a essayé... Tu sais?  
  
-Pas du tout. Vous vous imaginez toujours les trucs les plus pervers! répondit Duo.  
  
Wufei fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Ne me dit pas que tu t'es laissé embobiner. Il pourrait très bien te mentir et comploter contre nous.  
  
-Pourquoi me sauverait-il la vie pour ensuite me mentir. Il n'aurait pas prit la peine de se faire blesser par des agents d'Oz pour ensuite essayer de nous tuer. répliqua Duo.  
  
-Pfft ! Certains mecs feraient n'importe quoi pour impressionner quelqu'un. dit Wufei  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Trowa arriva, un énorme volume relié de cuir à la main.  
  
-Pouvez-vous remettre a plus tard la passionnante discussion que vous étiez en train d'avoir à plus tard et vous concentrer sur les événements d'hier soir. En sortant du lycée, Duo nous disait être tombé sur des agents d'Oz inhabituellement costauds...  
  
Il posa le livre ouvert et désigna une gravure représentant trois sinistres individus.  
  
-Ressemblaient-ils à ça?  
  
Duo hocha la tête.  
  
-Traits pour trait, mais ils n'ont pas l'air très humain non?  
  
-Cette fois ci on a pas affaire à de simples agents d'Oz, mais bien à des vampires. Oz a dû les recruter dernièrement. Il semble que tu as rencontré le Trio... Des vampires guerriers aussi fiers que robustes.  
  
Impressionné, Quatre cligna des yeux.  
  
-Comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours au courant de tout. Moi je trouve jamais rien...  
  
-Des vampires. DES VAMPIRES!! s'exclama Wufei.  
  
-Oh my God, dans quel monde on est tombé. Oz est vraiment capable de tout ou quoi? soupira Duo.  
  
Trowa se tourna vers Duo.  
  
-Visiblement, ils nous en veulent. Ils n'enverrait pas le Trio à n'importe qui. C'est sûr que nous avons au moins réussi éliminé la moitié de leur troupe -avec beaucoup de facilité, je dois dire- mais ce n'est pas le moment de nous relâcher. Nous allons devoir intensifier l'entraînement.  
  
-Maxwell, tu ferrais mieux de venir dormir dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que ses types soient liquidés. Tu as la seule chambre qui donne sur la rue et Oz pourrait facilement rentrer dans ta chambre. dit Wufei  
  
Duo n'en cru pas ses oreilles  
  
-Ques ce que tu viens de dire??  
  
-Ne t'inquietes pas pour Heero. Il sen sortira.  
  
-Je ne m'inquietes pas pour Heero, répliqua vivement Duo, ses joues se teintant légèrement de rose.  
  
Trowa secoua la tête  
  
-Ni Heero, ni Duo ne courent un danger immédiat. Oz finira par envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, mais pour le moment comme ils auront échoué, les trois vampires vont lui offrir leur vie en gage de pardon.  
  
Duo soupira   
  
Trois de moins, mais combien de million en reste-t-il.  
  
***  
  
Dsl ce chapitre est très court et celui d'avant aussi, mais ça va sûrement être plus long dans les prochains.  
  
Si vous avez un commentaire n'hésiter pas a reviewver. J'aime beaucoup les reviews et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fic ^ 


	3. révélation choc

Prologue :  
  
Après une journée de cours passablement ennuyeux, Duo rentre chez lui vers 4 heures. Avec la pile de devoirs qui l'attend, pas ;le temps de penser a Heero...  
  
Parfait, passons à mes devoirs, songea Duo en montant l'escalier qui montait à sa chambre.   
  
Duo soupira, résigne, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, se glissa à l'intérieur et referma derrière lui.  
  
- Salut, dit Heero en sortant de l'ombre comme s'il s'y était fondu  
  
Duo sursauta et laissa échapper son sac d'école.  
  
- He... Heero?   
  
- Je t'attends depuis cet après-midi. Je suis entré par la fenêtre.  
  
- Euh... pourquoi?  
  
- Informations à propos d'Oz  
  
- Ah... Qu'as tu fais pendant tout ce temps? , ajouta Duo d'un air méfiant.  
  
- J'ai lu un peu, répondit Heero, l'air grave ( il désigna la commode) et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Duo, je...  
  
Il s'interrompit.  
  
Les yeux exorbités, le jeune homme vit son journal intime posé sur le dessus de la commode.  
  
-Tu as lu... mon journal?, couina-t'il, horrifié.  
  
Il se dirigea vers sa commode, prit le petit volume et le glissa dans le tiroir du haut, qu'il referma sèchement.  
  
- Ça ne se fait pas, protesta-t'il. Un journal intime, comme son nom l'indique, c'est une chose privée! Et tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parlais. Canon, ça veut dire que quelqu'un est chiant, et quand j'ai dit que ton regard était pénétrant, je voulais écrire : globuleux.   
  
- Duo, je..., commença Heero.  
  
- Et H, c'est pour euh... euh Hilde!! La charmante étudiante étrangère qui est arrivé a l'école le mois dernier, insista Duo. Quant à mes fantasmes, tu dois savoir que...  
  
- Quatre a déplacé ton journal quand il est monté faire le ménage, coupa Heero. Je lai regardé, caché dans le placard Je n'ai pas lu ton journal, je te le jure.  
  
Oh sauvé, songea Duo.  
  
Puis il réalisa qu'il venait par inadvertance de révéler tous les passages un peu gênants a Heero. Résultat, c'était pire que s'il les avait lu lui-même. Ou donc étaient ces fameuses trappes quand on avait vraiment besoin que le sol nous engloutisse? Pourtant, Heero ne sembla pas remarquer l'humiliation du jeune homme. Il était trop préoccupé par quelque chose de plus important.   
  
- Revenons-en a Oz. Tu es au courant qu'il recrute des vampires?  
  
- Oui, souffla Duo, pas encore remis de son humiliation.  
  
- Bien. Et tu sais pour le Trio?  
  
- Oui, je sais tout ça, répondit Duo.  
  
- Tu t'es mieux renseigné que je le pensais.   
  
- En fait c'est Trowa qui a tout trouvé. Pas moi, répliqua Duo, un petit sourire en coin.  
  
Heero plongea son regard dans celui de Duo, qui sentit une vague de chaleur le submerger.Son visage était en feu, mais ses mains lui semblaient glacées.  
  
- Je ferais mieux de...  
  
- Partir, je sais. Tu veux sortir par la fenêtre ou par la porte?, dit Duo avec un rire nerveux.  
  
Heero eut un sourire a peine perceptible.   
  
- Je vais opter pour la fenêtre. Si tes amis me voient, ils risquent d'en faire tout un plat.  
  
- D'accord, je vais ouvrir la fenêtre, répondit Duo  
  
Il fit a peine quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre (et de Heero) lorsque les deux mains de ce dernier l'empoignèrent par les épaules et le retournèrent face a lui. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent.   
  
- J'ai quelque chose à faire avant de partir, murmura Heero dune voix grave.  
  
Heero lui souleva doucement le menton et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. C'était le plus doux des baisers, à la fois tendre et hésitant.Duo se laissa aller dans l'étreinte du jeune homme avec un bel abandon, tout en le dévorant des lèvres. Alors que leur baiser se faisait plus passionné, ils se tendirent. Heero le serra plus fort contre lui... puis fit mine de le repousser. Reculant, il tint Duo à bout de bars et détourna la tête.  
  
- Qu'y a t'il, s'enquit le natté, un peu essoufflé. Heero, qu'est ce qui ne va pas?  
  
Soudain, il la regarda en face. Ses yeux bleus étaient fous et dénudés d'intelligence, comme ceux d'un animal; ses lèvres retroussées révélaient...  
  
...Des crocs.  
  
Duo poussa un hurlement de terreur. Heero grogna et plongea par la fenêtre ouverte. Il roula sur le toit du garage, toucha terre et s'élança dans la nuit tandis que Duo continuait à crier.  
  
Non. Non. Non!  
  
La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.  
  
-Que se passe-t'il? , demanda Quatre, affolé en se précipitant vers son meilleur ami.  
  
Duo lutta pour reprendre son souffle. Comment expliquer sa réaction? Par où commencer? Il devait résoudre ce problème seul. Mais Duo étais si choqué; il souffrait tant...   
  
- Rien du tout, balbutia-t'il. J'ai juste vu une ombre. 


	4. un vampire vieux de 240 ans

-Heero est un vampire? s'écria Wufei, stupéfait.  
  
Duo était toujours sous le choc de cette révélation. Même la lumière du jour ne parvenait pas à le dissiper tandis qu'il partageait le terrible secret d'Heero avec le reste de sa bande.  
  
-Je n'arrive pas a y croire, murmura-t-il, sentant la nausée le gagné. La minute d'avant, nous étions en train de nous embrasser, et soudain... (Il se tourna vers Trowa. ) Un vampire peut-il être quelqu'un de bien?  
  
Le français était le tact incarné, mais jamais il ne leur avait menti. Pour autant qu'ils le savaient.  
  
Sil n'existe qu'un cas au monde et que je suis tombé dessus, je pourrais vivre avec, songea-t-il.  
  
Trowa confirma ses craintes.  
  
-Techniquement, un vampire n'est même pas " quelqu'un ". Il possède les souvenirs et même la personnalité du corps qu'il habite, mais au fond, il reste un démon. Il n'y a pas de demi-mesure.  
  
Wufei se tourna vers Duo  
  
-Je suppose que ça veut dire non...  
  
Le natté secoua la tête  
  
-Dans ce cas, comment expliques-tu son comportement? Pourquoi a-t-il été gentil avec moi? Parce que ça faisait partie des plans d'Oz? Ça na pas de sens!  
  
Et puis, ce serait trop horrible...  
  
Découragé, Duo se laissa tomber sur un banc. Quatre, qui avait gardé le silence jusque là, s'assit près de lui.  
  
-On a un problème sur les bras... et pas un petit, résuma-t-il. Calmons-nous et tachons de le considérer de manière objective.  
  
Duo hocha la tête et attendit que quelqu'un trouve une solution. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.  
  
-Heero est un vampire, donc un ennemi. On doit l'éliminer, je crois que c'est clair, dit Wufei.  
  
Non, songea Duo, désespéré. Il leva la tête vers Quatre, qui soupira.  
  
-Wufei a raison.  
  
-Je sais que tu éprouves des sentiments pour ce type, reprit le chinois, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu étais amoureux de lui, pas vrai?  
  
Duo eut beau garder le silence, il lut la réponse sur son visage.  
  
-Tu es amoureux d'un vampire, s'exclama-t-il, outré. Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi?  
  
-Quoi?  
  
Debout derrière Wufei, Cordélia Chase en resta bouche bée. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre.  
  
-Enfin, enchaîna-t-il sévèrement, tu devrais arrêter de lire toutes ces fictions gothiques. Lestat n'existe pas tu sais!  
  
Les narines de Cordélia frémirent comme celles d'un taureau sur le point de charger... mais plus délicatement.  
  
-Où a-tu acheté ça? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
Duo et les autres la virent fondre sur une fille qui traversait le campus, vêtue de la même robe qu'elle. Une petite chose noire ornée d'un motif pop coloré.  
  
-C'est une Todd Oldham. Tu sais combien elle coûte? cria Cordélia.  
  
La fille tenta de s'enfuir, mais elle l'attrapa par le cou pour lire l'étiquette du vêtement.   
  
-Je parie que c'est une imitation...  
  
La fille se débattit encore, mais Cordélia, reine de la brigade de la mode n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.   
  
-Une vulgaire copie! cracha-t-elle. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on signe des accords de libre-échange!  
  
La foule engloutit les deux lycéennes.  
  
-Et moi qui croyait avoir des problèmes, lâcha Duo.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero longeait le couloir qui conduisait à son appartement. La porte était ouverte.  
  
Alors qu'il tendait une main vers l'interrupteur, il sentit une présence et se figea.  
  
-Qui est là?demanda-t-il, nullement effrayé, mais sur ses gardes.  
  
-Une amie.  
  
Il se retourna. C'était Darla qui émargeait des ombres, un sourire aux lèvres, ravie de le mettre si mal a l'aise.  
  
-Salut, dit-elle. Ça fait un bout de temps...  
  
-Une éternité acquiesça Heero sans se départir de son calme.  
  
-Ou deux. Mais quand on aime, on ne compte pas, répliqua Darla.  
  
Heero la détailla.  
  
-Tu as adopté l'uniforme des lycéennes catholiques? La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu étais dans ta période kimono...  
  
-Et la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu ne t'intéressais pas aux lycéens.  
  
Darla ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point sa remarque blessait Angel. Il revoyait encore l'expression horrifiée de Duo quand il avait découvert son vrai visage. Jamais il ne l'oublierait ; elle était gravée en traits de feu dans son esprit.  
  
-Ça ne te plaît pas? minauda Darla. Tu te souviens de Budapest, au début du siècle? Tu étais un si mauvais garçon à l'époque du tremblement de terre...  
  
Elle se dirigea lentement vers lui, comme si elle s'apprétait à lui bondir dessus.   
  
Le souvenir de ses propres actions maléfiques remplit Heero d'une honte brûlante.  
  
-Toi aussi, tu as fait pas mal de dégâts.  
  
Darla gloussa tout bas et le regarda par en dessous d'un air coquin.   
  
-Existe-t-il chose plus merveilleuse que les catastrophes naturelles? Toute cette panique, ces gens qui couraient dans les rues... C'était comme cueillir du raisin directement sur la vigne.  
  
Elle fit le tour de l'appartement d'Heero en examinant ces affaires. Le lit, en particulier, lui arracha une grimace.   
  
-Ben voyons... Tu vis à la surface, tout comme eux. Toi et tes nouveaux amis nous attaquez, comme eux. Mais devine quoi? Tu n'es pas l'un deux.  
  
Sans crier gare, elle tira sur la ficelle d'un store et lentrouvrit. Un rayon de soleil atteint Heero comme un arc de feu.  
  
Tandis que la douleur se répandait dans ses veines, il poussa un cri et s'effondra sur le sol.  
  
-N'est-ce pas?railla Darla.  
  
Il se releva avec difficulté et serra les dents, bien déterminé a ne pas montrer la moindre faiblesse devant elle.  
  
-Non, mais je ne suis pas non plus l'un d'entre vous.  
  
-Ça c'est toi qui le dis.  
  
Darla se dirigea vers le frigo et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur reposaient des poches de sang étiquetées. Du sang froid et mort, qu'on ne pouvait prendre aucun plaisir à consommer. Mais Heero était prêt à payer ce prix pour se distinguer des autres vampires.  
  
-Tu ne te nourris pas exactement de hamburgers, fit remarquer Darla.   
  
Elle se rapprocha de lui.   
  
-Tu sais aussi bien que moi de quoi tu as besoin. Ce que tu désires.Pas de quoi en avoir honte : c'est ce que nous sommes, ce qui rend l'éternité plaisante à vivre.  
  
Elle posa une main sur la poitrine d'Heero et le caressa. Sentant qu'il se tendait, elle lui adressa un sourire suggestif.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas supprimer ta véritable nature. Je sens quelle se débat sous la surface, et j'espère être dans les parages le jour où elle la crèvera.  
  
-À ta place, je prierais au contraire pour me trouver le plus loin possible, répondit Heero d'une voix chargée de menace.  
  
-Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Mais ton ami, ou plutôt ton petit ami, si, je parie.  
  
Darla laissa retomber sa main et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
-À moins que je ne le sous-estime. Parle lui. Raconte lui la Malédiction. Peut-être qu'il comprendra. Et s'il ne te fait toujours pas confiance après ça, tu sais ou me trouver.  
  
Elle franchit le seuil et disparu.  
  
Heero resta immobile, le regard fixé sur la porte. Comme il haïssait Darla!Comme il haïssait encore plus la vérité qu'elle venait de lui révéler!ET comme il haïssait l'expression horrifiée de Duo quand il lui avait révélé son vrai visage...  
  
Parfois les mensonges étaient préférables à la vérité.Par exemple celui qu'il s'autorisait à croire depuis de nombreuses années : ça avait de l'importance qu'il se repentisse sincèrement pour toutes les horreurs perpétrées au fil des siècles.Ça rachetait ses péchés ; ça le faisait redevenir humain.  
  
Il se demandait si Duo et ses amis allaient le chasser maintenant. Et si oui, comment il réagirait. 


End file.
